


Playing Cat and Mouse

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Might OOC, Pranks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli and Legolas friendship. Drabbles, ficlets inspired by bunnies or prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt #17: Fault

Title: Playing Cat and Mouse  
Author: Sivan Shemesh sivan325@walla.com  
Beta: Aranel  
Rate: G/K  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plots.  
Warning: Angst/humor, friendship, pranks, AU. Might OOC.  
Summary: Gimli and Legolas friendship. Drabbles, ficlets inspired by bunnies or prompts.

A/N: Written for 'The Tolkien Tango'.

_Prompt #17: Fault_

"This is all your fault!" Gimli muttered to the elf.

Legolas stared at the dwarf in surprise, not understanding what wrong Gimli was accusing him of.

"What did I do?" Legolas asked.

"How did I agree to let you lead me this way through the marshes…" Gimli grumbled and shot a glare at his friend.

"And this is _my fault_?" Legolas stared at the dwarf with a frown.

"Yes, it is," Gimli replied.

"Gimli," Legolas sent him a warning glare and continued, "And pray tell, why have you still not taken me to see the restoration of Moria and its beauty?"

Gimli became mute.

"I am waiting…" Legolas tapped his foot on the muddy ground, not wishing to look into the haunted water.

"It is still your fault." Gimli mumbled, his mind growing hazy. He could no longer keep his eyes from the still waters that called eerily to him. He looked into it mesmerized, staring at the corpses and dead bodies. Something told him he should look away, but he could not. He could feel his body moving closer and closer to the water, and he reached out a hand to touch it.

Then suddenly he was pulled back and flung unsteadily onto the ground. He blinked and looked up – into the elf's worried eyes.

Gimli sighed heavily as he realized how Legolas had saved his life. He shrugged awkwardly, grinning at his friend, "It is still your fault."

"Well, elf-friend," Legolas shook his head wearily, "I only wish to take a short cut to Ithilien. And you still have yet to answer my question."

Gimli resumed his moody silence again.

Legolas felt tempted to snap at him, but turned and smiled instead. What else could he do when Gimli held a special place in his heart? Gimli was like a brother he never had to fight with – or perhaps a friend.


	2. Prompt #21: Silent

_Prompt #21: Silent_

"You need to be quiet, Gimli, or they will find us," Legolas warned the dwarf urgently.

Gimli stared at his friend, not knowing what foe he spoke of.

"Who is it? What are you talking about, elf?" Gimli whispered, looking up into the elf's blue, hawk-like eyes.

"We will be caught; is that what you want?" Legolas was losing his patience. He hoped that Gimli would finally be quiet and silent as the wind – preferably even more silent than that.

Gimli glared at the elf, not understanding why they should be hiding and whispering. He was about to say something but Legolas simply gesticulated and motioned toward the reason for all this.

"Them? You cannot be serious, Legolas," Gimli said, and continuing, he asked, "Why should we be hiding from our friends?"

Legolas became mute.

Gimli stared at him, wondering just what exactly the elf had done.

"Legolas, what did you do?" the dwarf asked suspiciously, raising his voice a little to make his point.

Their pursuers stopped and frowned at hearing his voice.

"Can you not simply be quiet? Just hush now and please say nothing!" Legolas asked, not certain if he could ever count on the dwarf in any similar request.

Soon, footsteps were heard, and Legolas watched helplessly as Elessar and Eldarion pushed aside the long and thick bush that veiled them.

"Now, I want to know which of you painted me in my sleep?" Elessar demanded and looking back and forth between Gimli and Legolas.


	3. Prompt #30: Monster

_Prompt #30: Monster_

**In Gondor, at night…**

Gimli sat at the foot of the bed while King Elessar told Eldarion and him a bedtime story.

The king had to hide his grin, though, as it seemed that the dwarf actually believed his tale about monsters. He was not worried about his child; after all, should the boy should be frightened, he would eventually run toward Arwen and his room.

Elessar wondered just how would Gimli take things from here.

In the morning…

Legolas watched as Gimli checked for something below the bed in Eldarion's room. The elf soon became curious.

"Gimli, what are you doing?"

"Looking for something."

Legolas was aware that Gimli held his axe in a very alert position as though he was ready to attack anyone, and he wondered what it could be… Then a thought struck him.

The elf grinned at his friend and asked, "Is it possible that you are looking for Eldarion's monster there?"

Gimli left the bed and stared at Legolas with a slight fear in his eyes, "Is it there?"

Legolas hid his grin as he continued to tease him, "Have you checked in the closet? It must be watching you now."

Gimli turned toward Legolas, not knowing if the elf was making fun of him.

Legolas changed tactic. As he walked toward the doorway, he asked, "Gimli, where were you when Elessar told Eldarion his bedtime stories?"

But before Gimli could answer, Eldarion burst into the room, calling for him.

"Uncle Gimli, uncle Gimli…" the boy called.

"What is it, son?" Gimli asked.

"Have you found my Orcling?" the boy asked, staring at the dwarf with pleading, innocent eyes.

Gimli raised his eyebrow and faced the smiling elf who was wondering what Eldarion meant.

"What are you talking about Eldarion?" Legolas asked.   
Just then, the king happened to walk by, and surprised to see them all in his son's room, he asked, "What are you all doing in Eldarion's room?"

Legolas gave his friend a look, "Do not look at me; I was surprised to find Gimli in here."

"Gimli?" the king asked and stepped into the room.

"I… I was looking for something…" Gimli stuttered, adding no more.

"Like what?"

"Eldarion's monster," Legolas replied for him with a grin.

Gimli sighed and then he looked at the boy's small form, noticing the pleading look as the boy waited for his answer.

"Have you found and killed my monster?" Eldarion asked again.

"No, I'm afraid I have not."

"That is because, I have found it," the king cut in and walked toward the bed, simply lifted the blanket a little, and pulled out a strange doll.

"How? What?" Gimli just stared at both adar and ion, not knowing what to do.

"Thank you, adar, you found my Orcling," Eldarion thanked him with a hug, and then he added, "Will you tell me another story about it?"

"Anything for you, my son." Elessar replied.

In his enjoyment at this whole scene, Legolas just could not resist contributing his thoughts, "Well, my friend," he turned to Gimli, "I think all you need now is _not_ to listen to Aragorn's stories as they seem to have a great effect on you."

"You think so?"

"Of course, look at what it has done to you! We were supposed to tour Gondor today, and we already lost quite a few hours," Legolas gave him a look of mock disapproval. "My friend, you really should get a grip on yourself and grow up!"


	4. Prompt #01: Song

_Prompt #01: Song_

Legolas heard a strange sound. He frowned, hurriedly left the garden and entered the palace searching for the source of the disturbance.

"Gimli? What do you think you are doing?" Legolas asked, hiding the grin on his face as he stared at the now-blushing dwarf.

"Nothing," Gimli tried to shrugged off the issue.

"This is not nothing," Legolas muttered and continued more audibly, "I left the gardens to find out what's causing this noise, and you know what I found?" Legolas paused, then pointed toward the dwarf, "You!"

"I wasn't doing anything, lad."

"Unless while trying to hit the right notes, your singing hit the wrong nerves and they happen to be mine..." Legolas growled, shuddering as he left the room.

Gimli paused for a moment. "Maybe I should change my tone, and sing with more passion," he thought aloud.

"Maybe you should." Thranduil said as he entered the room.

"I will," Gimli smiled gratefully, and then he added, "Have you sent the invitations?"

Thranduil nodded. "I see you are putting great effort into the songs," he said genuinely. "You're doing well."

Somewhere down the hallway, Legolas gave a long sigh.


	5. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> Beta by Aranel

_Prompt #19: Secret_

Gondor’s royal family had been riding hard into Mirkwood, and now, they took a well-deserved break.

"So, we’re going to visit Legolas and Gimli?" Eldarion asked after drinking his water.

"Yes, we are, my boy, and you will see also King Thranduil, the great king of Mirkwood," Elessar replied.

"How great is the king?" Eldarion asked.

"Very great,” Elessar answered, wrapped in sweet memory, “Thranduil has been a second father to me and when I saw the humble way he treats his elves and guards in Mirkwood, I am more convinced he is a great king, ion."

Eldarion wished more than ever to know all the stories his father had to share. He was certain there was more to all this than meets the eye. "So, what will we do when we get there?" Eldarion asked.

"Can you keep a secret, son?" the king asked, noticing how his queen was smiling encouragingly, showing her support and care of the boy.

Eldarion nodded and waited for his father as patiently as he could.

"We have been invited to celebrate Prince Legolas’ Begetting Day, and King Thranduil has asked us not to say a word to Legolas, as it is supposed to be a surprise party," Elessar explained, and hoped with his heart that nothing would be revealed prematurely to his friend.

Arwen knelt next to her son, and softly told him, "Not one word to Legolas, but you can tell him that you are here to finally see his homeland."

"I will try to," Eldarion said, and then he turned to face his father and tried to explain his hesitation, "You know how easily Legolas reads me,” he paused. “But I know that he loves me, so I will try very hard to keep the secret as I love him too."

"Then, my son, consider it also as the king’s request,” Elessar suggested. “At the very least, we can distract Legolas while they are preparing all the stuff for him."

There was a sparkle in the young child’s eyes.

"Start thinking how we can do that, son," Aragorn added with a wink.

End of this prompt.


	6. Signal

_Prompt #33: Signal_

As the Gondorian royal party entered Mirkwood, Elessar could feel a sparkle over his head, as the sun seemed to blind him for a few seconds, and then as he overcame it, he raised his sword, catching the light of the sun, to signal their arrival.

"Ada, what are you doing?" Eldarion asked, and then his expression changed into fear, "Are there any enemies coming to kill us?"

"No, my son,” Elessar explained softly, “I just signaled to the guards in the trees that we are here, because they should inform the king and Gimli but Legolas must not know yet.”

Eldarion sighed in relief, and then he turned toward his father as he asked, "And what would be my signal to distract Uncle Legolas?"

"You do not need to do anything, much less look for any sign. You are clever, my boy, you will know to do it when you meet Legolas, and if you get stuck, I and your naneth will help you," the king assured his son.

_Nearer the palace…_

A guard neared the king politely and whispered.

Thranduil smiled and thanked him for the good news, then he walked in the palace looking for the dwarf.

He found him by using his sense of hearing as the dwarf seemed attached to singing. The king grinned; he knew that Gimli did it to make his son stay away from him.

"Gimli, I have some splendid news." Thranduil clapped his hands as he met the dwarf's eyes.

"They have arrived?" Gimli asked.

"Aye, they have come, and now we will need to do our best so that he will not know yet, and, Gimli, continue with your song," Thranduil advised him.

Gimli grinned at him, and continue his singing.

In the hallway, Legolas stood with a frown on his face, not knowing what was passing between his father and Gimli. Was it something he should be fearful of?


	7. Errand

Gondor’s royal party reached the palace, and there, they met the king.

"Where is your son, great king of Mirkwood?" Eldarion asked him.

Thranduil spared a look toward Aragorn and then turned to the boy. Chuckling at the boy's question, he replied, "I believe that he is in his room, or probably hiding."

They chuckled but stopped almost at once.

The king frowned, then with a look of trepidation, he asked, "Is he right behind me?"

They nodded.

Thranduil turned around and faced his son, surprise still on his face as he asked, "What are you doing in here, ion? And where is Gimli?"

Legolas could tell that there was something wrong in the way that his father treated him before the guests, but he could not think of any reason so he turned to greet the guests instead.

"Welcome to Mirkwood the Great, where nature stands and enemies fall into the shadows." Legolas smiled in spite of his concern.

Eldarion walked toward Legolas, and asked him with pleading eyes, "Uncle Legolas, could you show me everything that’s beautiful in your homeland? My ada says he wants to discuss some matters with your adar, and I’ll be bored."

Legolas turned to his father curiously and asked, "Is there something that I should know about?"

"No, nothing that you don’t already know, ion. We are just concerned about our peoples and want to explore how we could avoid any weak links that could break us just like what happened at Helm’s Deep," Thranduil explained, hoping that his son would accept it.

Legolas nodded at the explanation but still felt that there was more to it.

He looked down when he noticed that Eldarion was tugging at his clothes.

"Can we go now, please, Uncle Legolas?" the boy asked, still in that same pleading tone.

Legolas lay his eyes upon his best friend and his wife, waiting for their agreement as he did not want to take the boy away without their consent.

"You can go with Legolas, son. I am looking forward to hear what adventures you will have," Elessar spoke, smiling at the boy and elf.

Legolas took Eldarion’s hand in his and started walking toward the forest, departing from their view as he started to show the boy the beauty of his homeland.

They all sighed in relief when Legolas was away, and then the king turned toward Elessar and said with a smile on his features, "You do have a clever boy, ranger."

"I most certainly do." Aragorn smiled and they all entered into the palace and were immediately greeted by Gimli’s voice.


	8. Goblins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Aranel  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plots.
> 
> A/N: Written for 'The Tolkien Tango'.

_Prompt #03: Goblins_

While enjoying the beauty of Mirkwood, Eldarion saw how pale Legolas suddenly was.

He tugged Legolas' clothes, and looked with worry toward the elf, wishing to know what was going on.

Legolas stared at the view before him, and remembering that they had only passed the garden, he knelt beside the boy and asked, "Eldarion, do you remember the right way to the palace?"

The boy nodded.

"I want you to run toward the palace, and when you get there, alert the guards, and tell them that I am near the waterfall. I need you to be safe, Eldarion, I do not wish you to get hurt."

Eldarion nodded, then his little face creased with worry, and he asked, "But what about you, Uncle Legolas?"

"I will be all right, now off you go."

Eldarion ran toward the palace, pausing only behind a tree to catch his breath, and glancing behind a fraction of a moment to see how Legolas was fighting for his life as some ugly creatures attacked him. The boy sighed heavily, and broke into a run to seek aid for Uncle Legolas, as he did not wish him to get hurt.

The boy kept running, and stopped as he was at the middle of the bridge, catching his breath, and gathering himself, easing the scared look on his face, as he continued running toward the long, open doors of the palace into his parents’ love.

"ADA! ADA!" Eldarion called.

Elessar hurried toward his son, wanted to know what was upsetting his son, and why he had returned without Legolas. Arwen instinctive turned to the boy, and King Thranduil and Gimli quickly joined them.

"What is it, Eldarion?" Elessar asked, his hands soothing the boy's back, trying to calm him down.

"Uncle… Legolas… in trouble… ugly creatures attack him…" Eldarion replied, still trying to catch his breath.

Thranduil growled in anger as he murmured, "I hate those orcs…"

Eldarion stared at the king, frowned, and suddenly said, "But they were not orcs – something else, possibly."

"How do you know they were not orcs?" Thranduil asked with curiosity.

"Because Ada showed me once how the creatures looked like so I could fight them, and the creatures that I saw were not orcs!" Eldarion insisted, looking at the king.

A cough was heard behind them, and all turned around to see Gimli.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, but why have we done nothing to help Legolas?" Gimli asked.

"My guards are already there to protect their prince, Master Dwarf." Thranduil replied to Gimli, and then he turned toward the boy and asked with concern, "Did you notice if Legolas was hurt?"

The boy only nodded, letting a few tears fall freely down his cheeks before he replied, "I saw him getting hit."

"Tell me what you need and I set the room, and hope that we can save him," Thranduil told Aragorn, “My son's stubbornness will get him killed one day.”

Moments later, the guards brought Legolas’ limp form in, and all of them could see how the blood soaked up in the prince's clothes.

"What was attacking my son?" Thranduil asked the guards.

"They were the goblins, Your Majesty, and we made certain that we killed them all." Galdor replied.

"Set Legolas in his room; Aragorn is waiting, do whatever he tells you." Thranduil ordered and hoped to see his son's smiling at him soon.

Once the guards settled Legolas in his room, Eldarion could not help himself as he held Legolas' hand and begged with pleading eyes the still form, "Please live… Uncle Legolas… Thank you."

Arwen gently pulled him away, gathering the boy in her arms, and letting him cry his soul out. Only by letting Aragorn do his work, could Legolas be saved from certain death.

Gimli stood at the door frame, staring at the pale form of Legolas, wondering if their plan to surprise the elf would ever happen.


	9. Prompt #35: Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be finding in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

While Legolas' body was healing, King Thranduil’s voice broke the silence.

"Considering what happened to my son, are we still going to surprise him?" Thranduil asked in concern, his hand rubbing Legolas' golden hair.

"It is up to you, King Thranduil," Aragorn motioned, though he did hope the surprise would happen, and then he added, asking, "Do you not wish to surprise your son?"

Thranduil smiled at him. He definitely knew when his son got his sense of humor and fun from, and replied, "Point taken, though I do not know if it will come to pass."

"My thoughts exactly." Gimli told the king, his eyes remaining locked upon the still form of his friend.

"What’s the first thing that we are going to do?" Thranduil asked, trying to get started organizing the birthday party for his son.

"Making sure that Uncle Legolas is not around." Eldarion replied first.

"To see that he does not know our plan, of course." Aragorn added to his son's words.

Thranduil nodded, and then he stared at the dwarf who had yet to say anything.

"And could you refine your role in this part, Master Dwarf?" Thranduil asked him.

"My role is to… be…" Gimli started, but stopped abruptly.

"What is it, Gimli?" Aragorn asked his friend, concerned.

"I thought I saw him moving his head, listening to us…" Gimli replied, staring at Legolas.

"You are starting to get paranoid, Master Dwarf. I believe he is still hurt, and under the fog of darkness, pain and healing." Thranduil told Gimli with a grin, though his heart ached for his son.

"Are you certain of that? You are no healer, King Thranduil." Gimli almost smirked at the king.

"Why do not let me check it out? I am certainly more of a healer than either of you." Aragorn smiled at them.

"Go ahead." Thranduil motioned to the man, while still running his fingers in his child's hair.

Eldarion pushed his head closer, wanting to see how his daddy took care of his uncle.

"He will be all right, Eldarion," Thranduil said to the boy, and then he continued, "Your father is a great healer and a friend."

"I know," Eldarion turned and faced the king, and then he added with tears in his eyes, "I just want to thank Uncle Legolas for saving my life from those ugly creatures…"

"He loves you," Thranduil told the boy, moving a finger to wipe the tears from his cheeks, and added with a smile, "My son will do anything for those he loves."

Arwen, listening beside them nodded, her eyes moist. "The best thing we can do for him is to make our plan work," she said.


	10. Prompt #15: Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Aranel
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plots.

Later in the day, Legolas opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by his family and friends, who were staring at him intently. He felt like a bound prisoner, watched by his father like a hawk, watched by his friend and a healer, and of course, the presence of the dwarf did not help.

Legolas wanted to leave the bed, but he was quickly settled back down by his father.

"Where do you think you are going, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked his son with concern, and then he added, "You need to heal, Legolas. The wounds would not disappear just like that."

Legolas stared hard at his adar, not knowing why this seemed different from the other injuries he had sustained before.

"Adar," Legolas called in a raspy voice. His father quickly helped him to drink some water, and then looked at him, waiting for what he had to say. 

"What is going on in here?" Legolas asked.

"What do you mean, my son?" Thranduil asked, looking innocently at his son.

"It is only a minor wound, adar, why must I still stay in bed?" Legolas replied.

"First off, my son, it is not a minor wound. Second, I will not let you move out of this bed until I will see the wounds disappear and I get a promise from you." Thranduil replied as gently as he could, hoping his son would not catch that mischief he was sure his lying eyes betrayed.

"What kind of promise?" Legolas asked, his gaze never leaving his father's eyes.

"I want to promise that every time that you find yourself in no-win situation, you must ask for help, because I am tired of seeing you soaked with blood and fearing to see you die before my eyes." Thranduil answered.

"Have you forgotten already that our race is immortal, adar?" Legolas asked innocently.

Thranduil sighed heavily, knowing that it would be a long and tiring day. Now, he was only glad that Aragorn told him most of what happened in the Quest of the Ring, as he thought to use it to make his son promise.

The king let the smile show upon his face, which seemed to concern his son, but he paid no attention to him as he replied, "As Haldir died at Helm’s Deep? Immortal or not, I will not let you get yourself hurt. So? I am waiting."

His father words caught Legolas by surprise as he did not remember telling him what exactly happened there. It must have been Aragorn, he thought and found himself cursing that human.

"I will think about it." Legolas said simply as he turned his eyes away from his father and stared at the ceiling.

"You do that while I go off," Thranduil patted his son’s leg as he stood, and then he told him, "Eldarion should be here soon."

Legolas felt haunted at the thought of being bed-bound. Then, a thought crept up in his mind: Would Eldarion come alone?

He certainly hoped so.


	11. Silent II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Aranel
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plots.

Legolas hid his smile when he saw that it was only Eldarion coming into the room.

"Uncle Legolas…" Eldarion walked forward to the elf, his eyes locked on him as he neared the bed to be beside his uncle.

"Eldarion…" Legolas called to him, and then he coughed slightly, still feeling the pain screaming in his body.

Eldarion noticed the change in the elf, "Are you alright, Uncle Legolas? Do you need me to call my adar?"

Legolas breathed slowly, trying to ease the pain, not wanting the boy to bring Aragorn here, not now, not when he only wanted to be away from the bed and exult in the freedom.

"I am well, now that you are here, Eldarion." Legolas said to the boy, while swallowing the lump down to his throat, and clearing his eyes of the tears the pain elicited.

Eldarion watched the elf's every moment, not seeming to believe what Legolas was telling him.

"No, you are not!" Eldarion said, his blue eyes raging.

"I am… young one… and even if I am in little pain it does not mean that I need your adar's help. I can manage alone…" Legolas told him as gently as he could.

Eldarion watched the elf move toward the side of the bed, noticing how the pain showed clearly in his face, but he said nothing – he could still remember how he himself tried to convince his father that he was feeling fine – although the boy did not know what the elf was doing nor why he wanted to leave the bed.

"I miss my horse, Eldarion…" Legolas suddenly said.

"What do you want me to do, Uncle Legolas?" Eldarion asked, still watching the elf, not wishing to see him in more pain like before.

"I need you to stay in the room and be quiet. Stay under the covers and I will quickly visit my horse and be back here, as silently as an elf can be." Legolas said him as he propped himself out of the bed.

Eldarion nodded, hoping that Legolas would be back soon before his father and mother showed up.


End file.
